Inspiration
by RaeDMagdon-fr
Summary: [LMDD ép. 10] Quand Amara rencontre quelques problèmes lors de la préparation de son nouveau film, Aria convainc Tevos de lui fournir un exemple et de l'aider à s'entraîner. Après tout, c'est pour l'art.


**Inspiration**

Rae D. Magdon

 _Traduction : RaeDMagdon-fr_

 _Avertissement : MA+_

 _..._

« Pas mal... » Aria tapota des doigts le dos de la tablette qu'on lui avait tendue et qu'elle examinait pensivement. « Mais ça a besoin d'un peu de travail. »

Tevos abaissa sa propre tablette avec étonnement. Sa Partenaire était rapide, mais vue la nature de son travail et l'imposante quantité de messages et de documents qui requéraient son attention, elle était passée maîtresse dans l'art du survol. « Quoi ? Comment as-tu pu finir avant moi ? Je n'en suis qu'à la moitié. »

Les yeux d'Aria ne quittèrent pas l'écran. « Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais fini. J'ai juste sauté des passages pour ne lire que les scènes de cul. »

« Curieusement, cela ne me surprend guère », laissa traîner Tevos. « N'oublie pas cependant que nous ne lisons pas ceci pour le plaisir. Nous rendons service à Amara. »

« Ouais, ouais, je sais. Manquerait plus que tu ailles boire un verre chez une amie sans qu'une quelconque forme de travail ne soit impliquée. » Aria agita la main en signe de dédain – un geste grossier qui lui aurait valu d'être grondée par Tevos si elle n'avait pas retourné son attention sur le script. « L'intrigue est un peu cliché à mon goût... »

« Ce n'est pas une intrigue », fit remarquer Tevos.

« … mais je peux m'y faire. Au moins, il y a un scénario. Pas comme ces horribles vidéos humaines que Shepard nous a montrées. » Aria fit une grimace en évoquant ce désagréable souvenir. « Celle avec la livreuse de pizzas était atroce. Tu parles d'une introduction idiote. »

Tevos sourit. Shepard avait été aussi surprise par les intrigues compliquées mises en œuvre dans la plupart des films adultes asari qu'elles l'avaient été par la pauvreté des scénarios dans les films humains (bien qu'elle confesse un certain attachement à la série humaine Bondage entre Bombasses). Elle se dit que c'était une amusante différence culturelle. Le Commandant ne l'avait pas tout à fait crue quand elle avait expliqué que des films comme _Vaenia_ ou _La Reine et la Conseillère_ gagnaient souvent de prestigieuses récompenses et décrochaient de gros budgets.

« Je n'ai pas de problème avec l'histoire. Les auteurs semblent avoir bien compris ce qui s'est vraiment passé pendant l'enlèvement de Petrovsky. »

Elle regretta d'avoir parlé quand une ride se creusa entre les yeux d'Aria. « Berk, ne m'en parle pas. Je mourrais heureuse si je ne revoyais plus jamais cette stupide séquence. Foutrement contente que les infos ne la diffusent plus constamment. »

Tevos savait à quelle séquence elle faisait allusion sans avoir besoin qu'on le lui dise. L'image d'Aria traversant un mur pour la secourir des mains de Charles Saracino s'était incrustée de façon permanente dans l'esprit du public. À ce train-là, elle resterait célèbre longtemps après les faits, comme les holos de Shanxi ou la photo que quelqu'un avait réussi à prendre de Shepard juste après son extraction des décombres de la Citadelle. On aurait dit que tout le monde dans la galaxie l'avait déjà vue au moins une fois.

Sentant que l'humeur d'Aria s'assombrissait, Tevos se hâta de changer de sujet. « Si ce n'est pas l'intrigue qui te contrarie, de quoi te plains-tu ? J'ai trouvé la première scène de sexe bien écrite... »

« Bien écrite peut-être, mais pas exacte. » Aria fit défiler quelque chose sur l'écran, à la recherche d'un exemple. « Je veux dire, ça commence avec moi qui te dit je t'aime, et puis tu me repousses en arrière sur le lit. »

Tevos roula des yeux. « En quoi est-ce inexact ? J'ai fait cela hier matin. »

« Ça ne serait pas un problème si les autres scènes ne ressemblaient pas autant à celle-ci. Je ne suis pas toujours aussi gnan-gnan, et tu n'es pas toujours une power bottom. »

« C'est quoi cette histoire de power bottom ? » Toutes deux interrompirent leur discussion tandis qu'une autre voix rejoignait la conversation. Amara se tenait sur le seuil de la cuisine, une hanche généreuse en appui contre le montant de la porte. Sa robe noire moulante mettait en valeur sa silhouette déjà agréable, et elle tenait un verre de vin dans chaque main. « Sommes-nous en train d'aborder les détails, ou est-ce juste une opinion globale ? »

Un rougissement empourpra les joues de Tevos. Elle ne se troublait pas facilement, mais il y avait quelque chose chez Amara qui la laissait toujours un peu étourdie. Même sans les tatouages faciaux, sa ressemblance avec Aria était stupéfiante. Elles auraient presque pu être jumelles, jusqu'à l'exceptionnelle couleur de peau pourpre qu'elles partageaient. Cela suffisait à lui inspirer des pensées avec lesquelles elle n'était pas très à l'aise – des pensées qui s'étaient occasionnellement transformées en fantasmes depuis la sortie officielle de _La Reine et la Conseillère_ quelques mois auparavant.

Aria reposa la tablette et étendit le bras sur le dosseret du canapé. « Une opinion globale ? Assurément. Des détails ? Votre script a besoin de plus de variété. Voyons. » Elle se désigna de son autre main, comme si elle soulignait la chose la plus évidente au monde. « Je suis la Reine d'Oméga. Vous pensez vraiment que je laisse Tevos faire la passive dominante tout le temps ? Ou même la plupart du temps ? »

Tevos grogna, embarrassée, mais Amara soupira simplement. « J'avais le sentiment que vous alliez dire ça, » répondit-elle, traversant la pièce pour les rejoindre sur le canapé. Elle leur offrit à chacune un verre, et Tevos prit le sien avec un signe de remerciement. « Honnêtement, c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je vous ai demandé d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Leyla est une excellente écrivaine, mais malgré nos meilleurs efforts nous avons toujours eu des difficultés avec les scènes de sexe. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Tevos. Elle se décala vers la droite pour laisser à Amara la place de s'asseoir, mais leurs jambes se touchaient encore. « Vos interprétations d'Aria sont toujours stupéfiantes. C'en est presque effrayant, pour être honnête. » _Suffisamment effrayant pour me pousser à y regarder à deux fois._

« L'interpréter et écrire ses dialogues sont deux choses différentes », expliqua Amara. « Elle doit être imposante, impérieuse, sûre d'elle... »

Aria ricana. « Vous pouvez le dire. Un peu connasse, quoi. »

« Bon. Et un peu connasse. »

« Alors pourquoi vous me faites déblatérer des je-t'aime et tomber dans les bras de Tevos à chaque scène ? » grommela Aria. Elle fit une pause pour boire une gorgée de son verre, et Tevos remarqua que c'était bien plus qu'une petite gorgée. « Votre auteure a quasiment fait de moi l'un des personnages principaux de Vaenia. _Moi_. »

« Elle exagère », dit Tevos en lançant un regard désolé à Amara. « J'ai trouvé que c'était adorable - »

Aria renâcla. « Adorable ? C'est une vidéo d' _Amara Anjali_ au sujet d' _Aria T'Loak_. C'est supposé faire mouiller les Demoiselles, pas faire pleurer les Matrices. »

« Tout à fait mon avis. » dit Amara. « C'est pour ça que j'espérais que vous pourriez me donner toutes les deux quelques conseils... »

Tevos plissa les yeux avec méfiance. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au visage plein d'espoir d'Amara, puis à Aria qui n'était pas tout à fait parvenue à maîtriser son expression. L'apparence calme qu'elle essayait de se donner aurait pu convaincre quelqu'un d'autre, mais Tevos la connaissait trop bien. Il restait encore le soupçon d'un sourire autour de ses lèvres. Cependant, Tevos ne put résister à l'envie de poser la question qu'elles attendaient manifestement d'elle. « Quels genre de conseils, exactement ? »

« Je pense qu'on peut faire mieux que des conseils, Tevos », dit Aria. « Pourquoi se contenter de ça ? Je propose une démonstration. »

Sans être totalement surprise, Tevos ouvrit toutefois grand la bouche. « Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? », dit-elle en se levant du canapé pour se tenir face à elles.

« Je suis sérieuse », répondit Aria. « Un peu d'inspiration devrait suffire à résoudre cette angoisse de la page blanche. »

« De l'inspiration ? » répéta Tevos en secouant la tête, incrédule. Elle se tourna vers Amara, soucieuse de désamorcer toute réaction négative et de s'excuser pour l'indélicatesse d'Aria. « Je suis désolée, Amara. D'habitude je ne lui lâche pas tant la bride - »

« Quel choix de mots, Tevos », rit Aria en se reculant et en se croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

« Toi. _Silence_ », ordonna Tevos en la fusillant du regard. « Quant à vous... » Elle se retourna vers Amara, mais au lieu de paraître offensée, l'actrice semblait amusée. On aurait dit qu'elle essayait de retenir un sourire. Tout s'éclaircit, et Tevos tapota du pied sur le tapis avec l'air d'attendre une explication, les lèvres serrées en une ligne mince. « Tu m'as piégée ! Aria, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fourré Amara là-dedans. »

« Elle ne m'a fourrée nulle part », dit Amara. « Sans vouloir faire de jeu de mots. Quand j'ai réalisé qu'elle me proposait sérieusement de, euh… _observer_ vos interactions, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. »

« 'Observer nos interactions' ? Quelle approche diplomatique de la chose », marmonna Tevos. « Vous devriez faire de la politique, Amara. Je vous parie vingt mille crédits que ma Partenaire n'a pas présenté les choses de cette façon-là. »

Amara haussa les épaules, souriant toujours. « Eh bien, pas vraiment... »

« Je lui ai demandé si elle avait envie de me regarder te défoncer », dit Aria sans une once de regret.

« … et il est possible qu'elle ait mentionné votre curiosité à l'idée de distraire deux Aria à la fois. »

Tevos sut instantanément à quoi Amara faisait allusion. Elle rougit et s'en prit de nouveau à Aria. « Je t'ai dit ça sous le sceau du secret », dit-elle, tachant encore d'estimer à quel point elle devrait être fâchée. Aria avait abusé de sa confiance, même si cela avait été fait avec une intention généreuse. « As-tu vraiment pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de dévoiler mes fantasmes les plus intimes sans ma permission ? »

« Bah, oui », dit Aria. « Sinon comment je ferais pour les réaliser ? »

Tevos soupira, se massant le front et fermant les yeux tandis qu'elle essayait de maîtriser ses émotions. À mesure qu'elle reprenait contenance, elle commença à remarquer que la gêne n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle ressentait. Une chaleur familière irradiait au bas de son dos et s'épanouissait entre ses jambes et, bien qu'elle refuse de l'admettre, la sensation était trop présente pour être ignorée. La suggestion d'Aria et l'intérêt flatteur d'Amara étaient excitants, même si son côté logique ne voulait pas qu'ils le soient.

« J'ai décidé... » commença-t-elle.

Aria donna un coup de coude espiègle à Amara. « Je vous l'avais dit. »

« … de ne pas te tuer », finit Tevos en braquant un regard d'avertissement sur Aria.

Aria ne parut pas ébranlée. « C'est un début. On doit pouvoir arriver à un 'merci' tout à l'heure. Et si tu es sage, peut-être même aussi à un 's'il te plaît'. »

L'arrogance d'Aria aurait dû la contrarier, mais Tevos constata qu'elle l'excitait. Elle pouvait voir aux remarques appuyées d'Aria qu'elle jouait avec elle, qu'elle essayait de l'agacer. Elle se tourna plutôt vers Amara, refusant de récompenser d'une réaction immédiate les mauvaises manières d'Aria. « Et que pensez-vous de tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur sa hanche. « J'imagine que dans votre profession, vous devez faire face à de nombreuses avances sexuelles non sollicitées. Aria aurait dû se douter que- »

« Vous n'avez pas tort, mais je ne qualifierais pas cette avance-là de non sollicitée », dit Amara. Son amusement avait disparu, remplacé par de la sincérité. « Tevos, j'ai été _flattée_ quand Aria m'a demandé si j'étais intéressée… entre autres choses. » Pendant que Tevos cherchait une réponse, Amara se tourna vers Aria et elles échangèrent toutes deux un regard. « Elle ne comprend vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas le moindre indice », dit Aria presque affectueusement.

« Vous êtes bien conscientes que je suis juste ici, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Tevos.

Amara lui fit de nouveau face. « Vous êtes superbe, Madame la Conseillère. Je sais que les politiciens se doivent d'être photogéniques, mais vous pourriez traverser le plateau de n'importe laquelle des vidéos que j'aie jamais faites, et pas une seule personne ne se plaindrait. »

Tevos resta abasourdie pendant quelques secondes. Elle savait que son visage et que sa silhouette n'étaient pas désagréables, et que cela lui avait apporté quelques atouts dans sa carrière, mais entendre Amara Anjali – la femme qui explosait depuis les cinq dernières années le top vingt des Célébrités les plus Sexy de la Citadelle – la qualifier, _elle_ , de superbe était relativement stupéfiant. « Je… merci ? »

« Attendez de la voir sans ses vêtements », ronronna Aria.

« Pas si vite », dit Tevos. « Nous devons d'abord en parler - »

« Parler de quoi ? Tu as envie qu'Amara me regarde te baiser. J'ai envie qu'Amara me regarde te baiser. Amara a indubitablement envie de me regarder te baiser. En fait, elle préférerait probablement te baiser elle-même... »

Tevos fit un bruit embarrassé, mais Amara se contenta de rire. « Ne vous en faites pas. Aria m'a dit que l'union était hors limite, mais ça ne me dérange vraiment pas. Enaya et moi tournons demain après-midi, si bien que je ne serai pas frustrée pendant trop longtemps. » Comme elle paraissait toujours indécise, Amara s'avança un peu sur le canapé et lui jeta un regard tout en séduction brûlante. « En outre », ronronna-t-elle d'une voix si semblable à celle d'Aria que cela en faisait froid dans le dos, « ça fait partie de ma _procédure_. »

Aria rit sous cape. « Allez, Théa. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi – et je _sais_ que tu en as envie -, fais-le pour l'art. »

« Ce n'est pas de cette façon-là que j'encourage l'art, habituellement », soupira Tevos, mais elle se voyait déjà céder. Aria ne s'était pas trompée. Elle en avait _vraiment_ envie, et bien que l'assurance d'Amara qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de l'union la fasse se sentir égoïste, de savoir qu'Aria et elle auraient quelque chose qu'elles ne se réserveraient qu'à elles seules apaisa grandement ses doutes.

 _Et pourquoi ne serais-je pas un peu égoïste ? Une occasion magnifique me tombe sous le nez. Ce serait insensé de ne pas en tirer parti._

« Très bien, Amara. Vous pouvez 'observer' comment Aria s'occupe de moi pendant une scène. » Elle lança à Aria un dernier regard d'avertissement. « Mais je te jure que si tu me fais paraître ridicule... »

Pour une fois, Aria lui fit une réponse sérieuse. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne t'humilierai que de la façon que tu aimes. »

Tevos s'autorisa enfin à se détendre. Sa Partenaire pouvait parfois être insupportable, mais elle se sentait toujours en sécurité auprès d'Aria. Elle n'avait rien à redouter. « Je sais », chuchota-t-elle, et toutes deux échangèrent un sourire doux. Puis, sans rien dire de plus, elle croisa ses mains dans son dos et baissa la tête dans une subtile posture de soumission.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Aria pour briser le silence avec le premier ordre de la soirée. « Déshabille-toi pour moi, mignonne. »

Tevos jeta un nouveau regard furtif en direction d'Aria, à la recherche de tout signe de tendresse qui se serait attardé sur son visage, mais elle n'en trouva aucun. Elle s'était glissé sans effort dans son rôle de Maîtresse, et il était clair qu'elle ne tolérerait plus le moindre sarcasme ou la moindre désobéissance. Elle n'était plus l'amante joueuse qui lui permettait de répliquer, ou celle qui, désespérée, la suppliait de la toucher. Les yeux sévères d'Aria exigeaient sa soumission et, même si Tevos savait qu'elle avait toujours le choix, elle _voulait_ la lui donner. Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux vers ses pieds, évitant le regard brûlant d'Amara tandis qu'elle levait les mains vers sa nuque.

Il fallut un instant à ses doigts tâtonnants pour trouver la languette cachée de sa fermeture éclair. Se déshabiller à l'injonction d'Aria n'avait rien d'inhabituel, mais le faire devant _Amara Anjali_ rendait soudain la chose différente. Elle était bien trop consciente du bruit de la fermeture éclair qui s'ouvrait et de sa propre respiration saccadée, et elle était à moitié convaincue qu'Amara et Aria pouvaient également entendre les battements de son cœur. Malgré sa nervosité, elle tira la languette jusqu'au creux entre ses omoplates.

Elle s'apprêta à changer de position pour franchir cette étape difficile, mais un geste subtil de la main d'Aria la fit s'arrêter. « Attends. »

Elle attendit.

« Amara, voulez-vous nous faire l'honneur ? »

Tevos leva les yeux à temps pour voir un sourire s'afficher sur le visage d'Amara. Il n'était pas tout à fait aussi prédateur que celui d'Aria, mais il provoqua tout de même un frisson qui parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. « Certainement. Tournez-vous, _Madame la Conseillère_. »

La façon moqueuse dont les lèvres d'Amara s'enroulèrent autour de son titre était tellement réaliste que Tevos dut y regarder à deux fois. Elle était quasiment sûre que c'était Aria qui avait parlé. Quoi qu'il en soit, la voix exigeait l'obéissance, et elle se tourna pour leur montrer son dos. Un léger déplacement sur le canapé se fit entendre, et des doigts chauds écartèrent les pans de sa robe pour retrouver la fermeture éclair, des doigts un peu trop doux pour être ceux d'Aria. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que la soirée prenne ce genre de direction mais, malgré sa nervosité, elle n'en était pas navrée.

« Vous savez, c'est une très jolie robe... » La languette continua sa descente, cheminant jusqu'au bas de son dos, et les manches commencèrent à glisser de ses épaules. « Mais vous aurez l'air encore plus jolie sans. »

Tevos rougit, mais un ricanement dans son dos gâcha le moment. « Allons, Amara. Jamais je ne dirais quelque chose d'aussi ringard. »

« Je ne prétendais pas être vous cette fois-ci », dit Amara. « J'étais sincère. »

« Pourquoi diable vous entraînez-vous sur ma Partenaire si ce n'est pas pour être moi ? Si vous voulez vraiment convaincre, déchirez la robe. »

Tevos dut retenir un éclat de rire. Aria n'avait pas tort – sa Partenaire était connue pour détruire les vêtements. Son budget vestimentaire avait quasiment doublé au cours des dernières années à cause de cette mauvaise habitude d'Aria.

Heureusement, Amara ne suivit pas le conseil d'Aria. Elle retira la robe d'un effleurement subtil de ses mains, la laissant tomber en tas par terre. Tevos fut soudain très consciente de sa nudité, et elle trembla quand les mains douces d'Amara remontèrent lui saisir les seins. Des lèvres chaudes effleurèrent le sommet de son dos, et elle sentit en réaction une chaleur éclore bien plus bas.

« Vous êtes vraiment superbe », chuchota Amara contre sa nuque, et Tevos comprit que ces paroles ne faisaient pas partie du spectacle qu'elles étaient en train de donner mais lui étaient destinées. Elle n'exprima pas ses remerciements, puisqu'Aria ne lui avait pas donné la permission de parler, mais elle espéra qu'Amara pouvait les lire dans la façon dont son corps fondit et se détendit.

« Très bien. Assez joué. Tourne-toi. »

Tevos quitta les bras d'Amara plus qu'à contrecœur, mais quand elle se tourna la vue qui s'offrit à elle compensa largement cette perte. Aria avait ôté son pantalon de cuir et ses sous-vêtements et était assise sur le canapé, les jambes écartées. Sa pose affalée était toujours aussi décadente, et les lèvres pleines de son azur étaient déjà luisantes et ouvertes, empressées. Encore plus parlant, Tevos remarqua que la ceinture d'Aria n'avait pas été abandonnée avec le reste de ses vêtements. Elle était soigneusement posée sur l'accoudoir du canapé, comme une promesse pour plus tard.

« Eh bien ? Ne reste pas figée là. » Aria claqua des doigts et fit un geste en direction de l'espace vide entre ses pieds. « À genoux. »

Tevos fut plus que ravie d'obéir. Elle se plaça à l'endroit désigné par Aria et glissa vers le sol, évitant tout contact visuel. Elle attendit d'autres instructions, mais celles-ci ne vinrent jamais. Au lieu de quoi Aria la fit patienter, s'adressant plutôt à Amara. « Revenez vous asseoir, Amara. Vous aurez envie d'être au premier rang pour voir ça. »

« Je m'assurerai de prendre des notes », dit Amara. Elle ondula jusqu'au canapé et reprit la place qu'elle avait abandonnée, et Tevos ne put s'empêcher de jeter à la dérobée un regard sur ses longues jambes lisses. Sa tête commençait à imaginer ce que cela ferait de poser une série de baisers depuis la cheville d'Amara jusqu'à son genou, mais le bruit d'une gorge qui s'éclaircissait interrompit ses pensées avant qu'elles ne prennent de l'ampleur.

« Tes yeux sur moi, mignonne. Ce n'est pas Amara que tu es sur le point de servir. »

Le mot 'servir' fit frissonner Tevos. Elle était déjà quasiment sûre de ce qu'Aria avait à l'esprit, mais l'attente la fit saliver. Elle regarda avec fascination Aria écarter davantage les jambes. L'extrémité violette du clitoris de sa Maîtresse était déjà engorgée, pointant hors de son capuchon, et ses petites lèvres foncées luisaient d'humidité.

« Lèche-moi. »

L'ordre la mit mal à l'aise, mais Tevos était déjà bien trop ensorcelée par Aria pour hésiter. Les injonctions fermes et graves de sa Maîtresse étaient devenues un réconfort, et elle aspirait aux louanges qui suivaient quand elle y obéissait. Elle ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à Amara quand elle déposa un large baiser au dessus des lèvres écartées de l'azur d'Aria, bien qu'elle soit intensément consciente d'être attentivement observée. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et se respiration devint saccadée à mesure qu'elle inhalait l'odeur chaude et familière d'Aria.

« Je t'ai dit de me lécher, pas de m'embrasser. » Des ongles cruels lui griffèrent la nuque, creusant dans ses replis. « Fais ça comme il faut. »

Tevos n'eut pas besoin d'incitation. Elle plaqua sa langue et la fit glisser entre les replis d'Aria, récoltant autant d'humidité que possible. Le sel emplit sa bouche, et elle gémit un peu à mesure que la saveur se répandait. Aria avait toujours eu un goût délicieux mais, d'une certaine manière, être observée sembla aiguiser ses sens. Elle continua à laper à grands coups de langue, s'attachant à tout recouvrir en attendant de recevoir de nouvelles instructions.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Aria pour commencer à les donner. La main derrière la tête de Tevos resserra son emprise, et elle comprit ce qui allait suivre avant même que sa Partenaire ne parle. « Suce-moi le clito. Si tu me fais jouir suffisamment fort, tu pourras avoir ta récompense après. »

En une autre occasion, Tevos aurait peut-être désobéi et choisi plutôt l'orifice d'Aria. Parfois, défier les ordres d'Aria pouvait être aussi amusant que de les suivre. Mais la présence d'Amara changeait la donne, et elle savait qu'Aria ne tolérerait pas la moindre désobéissance. Elle fit ce qu'on lui ordonnait, capturant le bout raidi du clitoris d'Aria entre ses lèvres et le parcourant de sa langue.

Aria se raidit immédiatement. Ses abdominaux se tendirent, et Tevos sentit de l'humidité recouvrir son menton. L'assaut de chaleur lui redonna confiance, et elle se mit à sucer plus fort dans l'espoir d'en extirper davantage encore. Si la moitié inférieure de son visage n'était pas toute luisante quand elle en aurait terminé, cela signifierait qu'elle n'avait pas bien fait son travail. _En outre, il faut bien que je donne à Amara quelque chose à admirer_ … Cette pensée envoya une pulsation tout droit entre ses jambes. Elle pressa ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre, se tortillant sur ses talons.

« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir », dit Aria, et il fallut un instant à Tevos pour réaliser que ce commentaire ne lui était pas destiné. Aria ne s'adressait pas à elle mais au dessus de sa tête, parlant d'elle avec Amara comme si elle ne faisait pas vraiment partie de la conversation. « Elle finit toujours par se tortiller quand elle se sert de sa bouche. Ça l'excite terriblement. »

Amara rit. « Je suppose que je m'attendais à ce que la Conseillère asari soit un peu plus patiente. Elle ne sait pas attendre son tour ? »

« C'est _ça_ , son tour », dit Aria d'une voix traînante. La main posée sur sa nuque remonta et caressa le sommet de sa crête, un geste qui trouvait le moyen d'être à la fois affectueux et condescendant. « Elle passerait la journée la tête entre mes jambes si elle pouvait… ou entre les jambes de n'importe qui, si je décidais de la prêter. »

Ceci fit oublier à Tevos les tourbillons qu'elle dessinait de sa langue. Aria n'avait jamais laissé personne d'autre que Shepard et Liara 'l'emprunter', mais la menace suffit à faire palpiter ses parois internes. En dépit de leur accord précédent au sujet de l'union et des relations sexuelles, Tevos se sentit partagée. Elle jeta subrepticement un coup d'œil à Amara. Une part d'elle avait très envie de plonger sous les genoux de l'actrice et de continuer une fois qu'Aria serait satisfaite… pour comparer, à tout le moins.

« Je suis jalouse », dit Amara d'une voix tellement semblable à celle d'Aria qu'il fallut à Tevos une seconde pour déterminer qui parlait. « Elle est plus enthousiaste que la plupart de mes collègues actrices, et elle n'est même pas payée pour ça. »

Aria ricana. « Franchement, je crois qu'elle serait prête à _me_ payer pour obtenir le privilège de faire ça. » Mais malgré l'indifférence exprimée dans les paroles de sa Partenaire, Tevos pouvait voir qu'elle faisait bien son travail. Aria avait commencé à onduler avec insistance contre sa bouche, à la recherche de plus de profondeur et de pression. Les mouvements égoïstes rendait sa respiration difficile, mais Tevos n'envisagea même pas de s'arrêter. Elle reprenait son souffle quand elle le pouvait et le retenait quand c'était impossible, se soumettant à l'étreinte d'acier qui lui maintenait l'arrière de la tête.

« Vous n'y allez pas de main morte avec elle, dirait-on. » observa Amara. Le son de sa voix était beaucoup plus proche que ce à quoi Tevos s'était attendue, et elle aurait sursauté de surprise si Aria n'avait pas agrippé si fermement sa crête. Au lieu de rester lovée à l'autre bout du canapé, Amara s'était rapprochée, si près que sa jambe touchait littéralement celle d'Aria. « Est-ce que c'est parce qu'elle aime ça ? »

« C'est parce que _moi_ , j'aime ça. » Aria donna un nouveau coup de reins pour la bonne mesure, et Tevos sentit le bourgeon de son clitoris tressaillir. « Mais ouais, elle aime les traitements rudes plus que vous ne l'imaginez. Elle marque facilement, aussi. Je vais vous montrer ça dans une minute. »

Tevos trembla d'anticipation en se rappelant la ceinture qu'Aria avait soigneusement mise de côté. Elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que demain serait une 'journée debout' à la Chambre du Conseil. Avec Amara qui les regardait, Aria ne lui accorderait sans doute aucun répit. Elle suça le clitoris d'Aria plus fort encore et fit courir sa langue plus rapidement, essayant de synchroniser ses efforts avec les incessantes ruades des reins d'Aria. Plus vite Aria jouirait, plus vite elle obtiendrait sa récompense.

« Putain, ça t'excite on dirait », grogna Aria, s'adressant enfin à elle. « C'est ça que tu veux, mignonne ? Que je te plie sur l'accoudoir du canapé d'Amara et que je lui montre à quel point tu es mouillée ? Et combien ton petit cul est joli quand il est recouvert de mes traces de main et de ceinture ? »

Tevos grogna. C'était _exactement_ ce qu'elle voulait, et la promesse du plaisir mêlé à la douleur suffit à lui faire bourdonner la tête. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'Aria se projette vers elle en premier, dans la mesure où c'était elle à qui l'on donnait du plaisir, mais entre la façon négligée dont sa Partenaire se servait d'elle et leur auditoire admiratif, elle tremblait du désir de s'unir. Elle _mourait_ d'envie de sentir Aria en elle – esprit, corps et âme.

« Putain, ses yeux sont presque noirs », dit Amara, et Tevos trembla quand des doigts très doux effleurèrent son épaule nue, si légèrement que sa peau se hérissa. Ce contact était inattendu, mais il ne fit qu'exacerber son désir. « Est-ce qu'elle essaie de s'unir à vous ? »

« Elle essaie de _ne pas_ s'unir à moi », corrigea Aria. « Mais elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. Elle n'y arrive jamais. »

Tevos lutta pour rester concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Ses barrières mentales étaient solides, plus solides même que celles d'Aria, mais pour sa volonté c'était une autre histoire. Aria savait précisément comment saper sa détermination. La tentation de lier leurs esprits était presque trop forte, et elle lança un regard désespéré à sa Maîtresse, implorant sa clémence. _S'il te plaît, Aria… Ne m'oblige pas à te désobéir devant Amara._

Bien qu'elles ne soient pas encore unies, Aria sembla lire dans ses pensées. Une main se posa sur sa joue, ferme mais rassurante. « D'accord, mignonne. Je vais être généreuse et te donner ce que tu veux cette fois-ci. Mais tu as intérêt à ce que ça en vaille la peine, ou bien le Conseil ne s'assiéra pas de toute une semaine. »

Tevos fut soulagée. C'était aussi près d'un 'vas-y, ma douce' qu'Aria pouvait se le permettre dans une scène comme celle-ci. Elle saisit l'opportunité avant qu'elle ne puisse être reprise, plongeant tête la première dans l'union. Elle laissa ses sentiments se déverser à travers la connexion, mais Aria était prête à la recevoir. Malgré la puissante délivrance qui montait dans son corps, elle avait le contrôle total de ses pensées et de ses émotions.

 _C'est ça que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas, salope ?_ demanda Aria, tirant parti de l'intimité de l'union pour dire des choses qu'elle savait que Tevos ne voudrait pas entendre exprimées à voix haute. _Que je jouisse sur ton visage pendant qu'Amara regarde ?_ Aria se tourna vers Amara, laissant Tevos partager ses yeux. L'air impudemment affamé qu'arborait Amara rendit leur ressemblance encore plus frappante que d'habitude, même sans les tatouages. _Tu sais, elle se ferait un putain de fric si elle filmait ça._

 _Aria, s'il te plaît_ , supplia Tevos, luttant pour arriver à ne serait-ce que penser ces simple mots. Elle se jeta de toutes ses forces sur le clitoris gonflé d'Aria, incapable de savoir si elle œuvrait à la délivrance de sa Partenaire ou à la sienne propre. Chaque passage de sa langue envoyait un éclair tout droit entre ses jambes, et elle n'arrivait plus à faire la différence. _S'il te plaît laisse-moi jouir. Laisse-nous jouir. S'ilteplaîtlaissenous…_

Tevos sentit Aria céder. Son corps se raidit, et elle siffla entre ses dents serrées. « Putain », rugit-elle, s'exprimant à voix haute au profit d'Amara. « Fais-moi... » … _fais-nous_ … « … jouir. »

C'était un ordre auquel elle ne pouvait absolument pas désobéir. Tevos referma le sceau de ses lèvres et suça fort, s'abandonnant à la gigantesque vague de l'orgasme d'Aria et la laissant les emporter de concert. Elles s'envolèrent ensemble par delà la limite, Aria s'agrippant à l'arrière de sa crête. Un flot de chaleur atteignit son visage, se répandant sur ses joues et s'écoulant sur son menton. Son seul regret fut de ne pas pouvoir tout retenir dans sa bouche sans libérer le clitoris tremblant d'Aria.

 _Petite pute avide_ , susurra Aria dans l'union, mais ces paroles étaient clairement des termes affectueux. _Vas-y. Je sais que tu en as envie._

Tevos ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ses parois internes pulsèrent de plaisir et de soulagement tandis qu'elle relâchait le clitoris d'Aria et se déplaçait vers son orifice. Les vagues suivantes se répandirent directement dans sa bouche, et elle marmonna ses remerciements, plongeant et ressortant sa langue pour récupérer tout ce qu'elle pouvait. _Déesse, Aria… Je ne me lasserai jamais de te goûter. Pas avant que les étoiles ne meurent._

Si l'instant n'avait pas été aussi intense, Aria l'aurait sans doute punie pour s'être montrée aussi inutilement poétique. Au lieu de quoi la pensée fut perçue comme un compliment, et Aria accompagna les vagues suivantes de quelques coups de reins irréguliers. Cela ne dérangeait pas Tevos que les mouvements d'Aria se fassent plus brusques ou que l'emprise sur sa tête se resserre. Elle n'arrêta pas, ne ralentit même pas, avant que les abdominaux d'Aria ne cessent d'onduler sous l'effet de la délivrance et que son propre clitoris ne cesse de palpiter.

« Brave fille », ronronna Aria, se servant de ces mots pour adoucir la séparation tandis qu'elle rompait l'union. Une dernière bouffée d'affection suivit, mais ce n'était que la confirmation de ce que Tevos savait déjà. Un 'brave fille' d'Aria sur ce ton n'était qu'une autre manière de dire 'je t'aime'. « Que vous avais-je dit, Amara ? Elle n'en a jamais assez. Son visage est un putain de champ de bataille, et pourtant elle en adoré la moindre seconde. »

Tevos se rappela soudain qu'Aria et elle n'étaient pas seules dans la pièce. Bien qu'Aria ait été plus que disposée à lui montrer l'expression de désir qu'arborait Amara au début de leur union, Tevos l'avait complètement oubliée pendant leur orgasme. Celui-ci avait été si intense que tout son univers s'était condensé dans la voix d'Aria qui résonnait dans sa tête et dans les replis luisants de l'azur d'Aria contre sa bouche. Ses joues brûlaient mais, malgré son embarras, elle ne put résister à croiser le regard d'Amara. Ses yeux étaient directement verrouillés sur sa bouche, et Tevos prit doublement conscience de l'humidité qui s'égouttait de ses joues et de son menton.

« Eh bien, _moi_ je la trouve ravissante », dit Amara, imitant presque parfaitement la voix d'Aria. Tout était similaire – la cadence, l'emphase, les touches d'autorité indiscutable. « Attendez. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je la trouve _délicieuse_. »

Aria arbora un sourire fier. Elle relâcha son emprise, sa main se faisant plutôt caressante. « Elle l'est. Vous voulez y goûter ? Je suis sûre que ça ne le dérangera pas de partager. »

Tevos trembla, mais pas de peur. Même agenouillée, elle avait une vue bien dégagée sur les lèvres pleines d'Amara, légèrement entrouvertes sous l'effet d'une apparente attente. _Oh Déesse. Amara va-t-elle vraiment m'embrasser ? Elle va m'embrasser. Aria va lui dire de m'embrasser…_

Le sourire satisfait d'Amara était une copie parfait de celui d'Aria. « Comment puis-je refuser ? » Elle jeta un regard en direction d'Aria, demandant manifestement la permission de donner des ordres, et Aria la lui accorda d'un subtil mouvement de tête. Le cœur de Tevos battit à tout rompre tandis que la main sur sa tête s'effaça et que l'une de celles d'Amara prit sa place, s'enroulant autour de sa nuque. « Venez ici. Vous étiez si empressée de faire jouir Aria que je suis curieuse de voir ce qui valait toute cette agitation. »

Les jambes de Tevos chancelèrent comme elle se relevait mais, heureusement, Aria la retint par la hanche jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve son équilibre. Elle manqua presque tomber sur les genoux d'Amara, et fut soulagée qu'une paire de bras accueillants surgissent pour la retenir. Ils n'étaient pas aussi puissants que ceux d'Aria, mais le jeu des muscles était bien visible, et cela suffit à la faire frissonner. Elle fixa les yeux d'Amara, attendant patiemment, respirant à peine. Puis le visage qui flottait devant elle se rapprocha, et elle ne put plus du tout respirer.

La bouche d'Amara était chaude et douce et tout aussi exigeante que celle d'Aria. Leurs lèvres se heurtèrent plus qu'elles ne s'effleurèrent, et Tevos dut agripper les épaules d'Amara pour se soutenir. La pression subtile et tournoyante de sa langue était magistrale, et Tevos réalisa qu'elle tenait parfaitement sa promesse – _Oh, Déesse. Elle goûte Aria sur moi…_

« Si c'est à ça qu'on ressemble quand on se roule une pelle, je comprends pourquoi les gens achètent les vidéos d'Amara », dit Aria à côté d'elles. Elle tendit la main, et Tevos poussa un cri de surprise étouffé dans le baiser tandis que des doigts agiles lui pinçait le cul juste sous son tatouage. Heureusement, Amara ne parut pas s'en offusquer. Sa bouche se fit même plus insistante et, rapidement, Tevos ne sut plus à qui étaient les mains qui la touchaient.

Les minutes suivantes s'écoulèrent comme dans un brouillard, s'étirant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse quasiment plus se souvenir de son propre nom. Deux paires de lèvres chaudes se relayaient, explorant chaque centimètre de sa gorge et des ses épaules, et deux paires de mains parcouraient son corps jusqu'à en dévoiler chaque secret. Elle n'avait plus la force de se sentir embarrassée. C'était là de l'hédonisme pur, et elle n'osait plus prétendre ne pas en avoir envie. La langue d'Aria avait un goût de vin, et celle d'Amara un goût de sexe, et par dessus tout cela elles commençaient toutes deux à avoir son goût à elle.

Ce ne fut pas avant que la litanie de baisers ne cesse que Tevos cligna de ses yeux embrumés et se concentra à nouveau sur le monde réel. Elle dut y regarder à deux fois, retenant un hoquet. Aria et Amara avait cessé de la gâter pour s'embrasser l'une l'autre à la place. Les dents d'Amara plongèrent légèrement dans la courbe voluptueuse de la lèvre rayée d'Aria, et la vue était si saisissante que Tevos ne regretta même pas cette interruption. Tandis qu'elle regardait avec fascination, la remarque qu'Aria avait faite un peu plus tôt à propos d'enregistrer ce spectacle lui revint en mémoire.

 _Si nous étions filmées, cet instant à lui seul vaudrait des milliards._

Mais elle n'eut plus que quelques secondes délicieuses à profiter de la vue avant qu'Aria et Amara ne se séparent, haletant dans le même souffle. « Faites-moi plaisir », dit Aria d'un ton dangereusement proche du grondement.

Amara était aussi essoufflée qu'elle quand elle parla. « Dites-moi. »

« Baisez ma Partenaire pendant quelques minutes ? J'ai une promesse à tenir. »

À ces paroles Tevos frissonna, mais elle eut à peine le temps de les analyser avant qu'Aria ne quitte son côté, la laissant seule sur les genoux d'Amara. Elle se raidit, incertaine, mais Amara prit son visage d'une main, l'amenant doucement à croiser son regard. « Vous êtes ok ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix bien plus haute et bien plus douce et bien plus proche de la sienne propre que de celle d'Aria.

Le voile de désir se leva un peu, et Tevos opina. « Je – Ce ne serait pas plutôt moi qui devrais vous poser la question ? Vous ne jouissez pas de... »

« Oh, mais je jouirai. » Le pouce d'Amara caressa sa pommette en geste de réconfort. « Demain, sur le tournage avec ma collègue. Et en attendant, je suis plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir m'échauffer avec vous. »

Amara fit glisser une main sur son ventre et Tevos siffla, aspirant l'air dans ses poumons brûlants. La douleur entre ses jambes était deux fois plus forte qu'auparavant, et quand elle surprit Aria en train de saisir la ceinture qu'elle avait posée sur l'accoudoir du canapé, cela ne fit qu'empirer. « Baisez-moi donc », murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour ne pas avoir à les regarder. « J'ai envie... »

« Pardon ? » l'Amara-Aria était de retour, et le claquement de sa voix fit tressaillir Tevos. « Ce n'est pas toi qui donnes les ordres, ici. Tu fais ce qu'on te dit de faire, quand on te dit de le faire. Et si tu ne le fais pas... » Les doigts caressant son ventre se firent plus fermes tandis qu'Amara y enfonçait ses ongles, laissant dans leur sillage des traînées pourpres brûlantes comme elle la griffait. « Tu seras punie. Compris ? »

Tevos jeta un coup d'œil à Aria, ne sachant pas trop si c'était une autorisation ou de la clémence qu'elle recherchait, mais sa Partenaire ne lui fut d'aucune aide. Elle fit légèrement claquer la ceinture repliée en signe d'avertissement espiègle, la laissant retomber dans son autre main. Elle ne dit pas un mot, mais le geste était suffisamment explicite. « Oui », chuchota Tevos en les regardant à tour de rôle.

« Bien », ronronna Amara. « Maintenant, ouvre davantage ces jambes magnifiques. Je veux une meilleure vue. »

Tevos obéit, se tortillant sur les genoux d'Amara jusqu'à ce que son azur soit complètement exposé. Sa chair lui parut brûlante malgré la caresse fraîche de l'air, et à la seconde où les doigts d'Amara effleurèrent son clitoris, de nouvelles traînées de chaleur s'écoulèrent le long de ses cuisses. « Putain, Aria, elle dégouline », dit Amara en fixant intensément ce qu'elle était en train de faire. « Et elle _si_ gonflée, aussi. »

Le refus d'utiliser son nom – exactement le même dédain dont Aria avait fait preuve auparavant – envoya un éclair tout droit dans le bas-ventre de Tevos. Elle se contracta, à la recherche des doigts d'Amara bien qu'ils ne se soient pas encore introduits en elle, et l'extrémité de son clitoris tressaillit violemment. _Oh Déesse, elle parle de moi à Aria… comme si j'étais un bien qu'elle empruntait_. Et d'une certaine manière, c'était ce qu'elle était. Un bien vivant et temporaire, mais un bien néanmoins.

Aria rit, d'un rire creux et suffisant auquel Tevos était intimement habituée. « On dirait que de nous voir nous embrasser l'a achevée, n'est-ce pas ? Cette petite pute aime regarder presque autant qu'elle aime être regardée. »

Tevos frissonna. Aria ne devait pas être loin, à en juger par la provenance de sa voix. Quelques instants plus tard, le chuchotement du cuir glissant sur son dos le lui confirma. Elle hésita entre se cambrer vers la ceinture ou vers les doigts d'Amara.

« Ne la frappez pas encore », dit Amara, dessinant des cercles brefs et fermes qui incitèrent Tevos à accompagner son mouvement. « Je veux l'avoir pénétrée quand vous le ferez. »

La pensée d'Amara la pénétrant pendant qu'Aria abattait la ceinture sur son derrière fut presque trop dure à supporter pour Tevos. Elle gémit et ondula des hanches, priant qu'Amara glisse juste un peu plus bas et lui accorde cet écartèlement dont elle avait soudain envie.

« Vous feriez bien de vous dépêcher », dit Aria d'une voix traînante. « Si vous attendez davantage, elle va commencer à désobéir aux ordres… et il faudra qu'on la punisse à nouveau. »

Amara prit à cœur ces paroles. Elle se déplaça plus bas, et Tevos cria en obtenant enfin cette intrusion qu'elle appelait de ses vœux. Amara la pénétra sans aucune difficulté, recourbant ses doigts contre sa paroi antérieure et trouvant le bon endroit à son premier essai. Tevos rua quand elle le trouva, un geste totalement involontaire qui provoqua un nouveau flot d'humidité. Sans l'esprit d'Aria auquel se lier, ce n'était pas tout à fait un orgasme, mais ses muscles intimes pulsèrent et se contractèrent tout de même plus fort.

Avant qu'elle ait pu regagner le contrôle de ses mouvements ou s'habituer aux doigts recourbées en elle, la ceinture d'Aria cessa d'effleurer sa peau. Elle disparut complètement et, même dans son état désespéré et submergé, Tevos sut ce qu'il allait arriver ensuite. Elle se cramponna, essayant de se préparer, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre avec la main d'Amara en train de la besogner. Cela lui faisait des choses qu'elle avait du mal à croire, et accaparait presque toute son attention.

Le claquement du premier coup parvint à la prendre par surprise. Elle tressaillit, mais la brève pointe de douleur ne dura qu'un instant avant de se transformer en pulsation sourde. « Brave fille », ronronna Aria contre sa crête, assez près pour que Tevos sente le souffle de sa respiration. « Tu vas t'en prendre vingt comme ça. Si tu dis quoi que ce soit d'autre que ton safeword, j'arrête. Si tu t'en sors, j' _envisagerai_ de te laisser jouir à nouveau. »

Tevos ne put se retenir. Elle gémit à l'énoncé de la menace, se pressant plus fort contre la main d'Amara. Il ne lui échappa pas du tout qu'Aria lui avait annoncé deux séries de dix coups au lieu du seul habituel.

« Je crois que l'idée lui plaît. » Amara fit quelques brefs va-et-vient, et Tevos lutta pour ne pas crier. « Elle serre mes doigts comme une folle. »

« Continuez juste à la baiser », grogna Aria. La ceinture claqua à nouveau, et le corps entier de Tevos bondit tandis qu'Amara s'enfonçait profondément en elle en même temps. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment elles arrivaient à tout coordonner, mais la sensation conjointe de douleur et de plaisir la firent partir en vrille. Sa tête martelait du besoin de s'unir, et il lui fallut toutes ses forces pour ne pas se projeter.

Aria parut sentir sa résolution vaciller. « J'ai changé d'avis. Compte pour moi. Tu en as déjà pris deux... »

Tevos fut soulagée qu'on le lui rappelle. Son esprit était dans un tel brouillard qu'elle n'en était plus sûre. Elle essaya de parler, mais ne put produire qu'un cri étranglé comme les lèvres chaudes d'Amara commençaient à glisser sur son sein droit. Elle ne put reprendre son souffle que quand elles capturèrent le téton et entreprirent de sucer. « D – deux... »

Aria posa un large baiser sur les plis de sa nuque. « C'est ça. Continue. »

 _Clac_. « Trois... » Le pouce d'Amara se mit à encercler son clitoris, et elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement. Les cercles rapides la firent se resserrer encore plus fort. _Déesse, comment vais-je pouvoir en prendre dix-sept de plus ?_

Mais d'une certaine manière, Aria et Amara s'accordaient à la maintenir à la limite sans la pousser par delà. « Quatre… cinq… six... » Les éclairs de douleur provoqués par les coups de ceinture d'Aria se firent plus brefs à mesure que le décompte augmentait, et bientôt tout ce que son corps put interpréter ne fut plus que des zébrures de chaleur et le plaisir battant, frénétique, qui ondulait sur chaque centimètre de sa peau. « Sept… huit… Nn... » Elle perdit le compte quelque part entre neuf et dix, mais Aria ne cessa pas de la punir. Les coups continuèrent, et la bouche d'Amara s'aventura vers son autre sein, suçant en rythme avec les va-et-vient avides de ses doigts.

Finalement, quand des ombres commencèrent juste à flotter au bord de ses yeux, Aria jeta la ceinture. Des dents féroces saisirent le muscle de son épaule, et Tevos sanglota ouvertement tandis que la main de sa Partenaire glissait sur son ventre. Le pouce sur son clitoris fut écarté, et elle sentit Aria prendre le relais tandis qu'Amara continuait à la baiser. Être touchée par les deux femmes en même temps fut de trop. Elle se projeta vers l'esprit d'Aria, l'implorant silencieusement de la laisser entrer.

Elle obtint la clémence pour laquelle elle suppliait. « Unis-toi », grogna Aria contre la morsure qu'elle venait de laisser.

Après un bref regard partagé, Amara acheva l'ordre, le ponctuant d'une dernière poussée. « Jouis pour nous. »

Tevos n'attendait plus que cette permission. Elle se raidit, palpitant autour des doigts d'Amara et plongeant dans l'âme d'Aria. Un océan orageux de concupiscence l'accueillit, et elle se soumit à son courant, s'autorisant à être emportée. Quelque part au-delà de l'union, elle put se sentir se répandre dans la paume d'Amara mais, à l'intérieur de l'union, Aria la retenait fermement. _Je suis là, Théa. Laisse-toi aller._

Tevos s'affaissa en avant, s'en remettant à Aria et à Amara pour la retenir. Elle jouit dans un cri brisé, tremblant entre elles à mesure que les vagues de son orgasme s'abattaient sur elle. Elle sentit Aria se raidir derrière elle, et à en juger par le grognement sourd contre sa crête et la vague de passion possessive qui se déversait en elle, elle comprit que sa Partenaire était en train de partager son plaisir. Elle lui offrit tout ce qu'elle avait, tout son plaisir, toutes ses sensations de faim, de désir et d'amour…

 _Je t'aime…_

… _Je sais…_

… _nous…_

Puis la dernière des frontières disparut, et il n'y eut plus que la béatitude de l'union.

Quand elle revint à elle, elle était toujours à cheval sur les jambes d'Amara, mais les pensées d'Aria n'étaient plus tout à fait aussi entremêlées aux siennes. L'espace libre lui permit de réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas seulement souillé l'avant-bras d'Amara, mais sa robe également. Le matériau était trempé en plusieurs endroits, et Tevos soupira d'embarras. _Oh, Déesse, je suis…_ « … tellement désolée. » Le retour à l'expression orale n'était pas facile après un orgasme aussi intense, mais après quelque syllabes elle se souvint comment faire. « Je… Je n'avais pas l'intention de... »

Amara se contenta de sourire. « Ne vous en faites pas », dit-elle de sa propre voix. L'actrice posa une main sur sa joue, l'attirant à elle pour un nouveau baiser profond qui avait encore le goût d'Aria. Quand elles se séparèrent, Tevos se sentit un peu mieux bien qu'elle rougisse toujours. « Une robe, ça peut se remplacer. Mais ça… Ça, c'était quelque chose de spécial. Vous êtes adorables en privé toutes les deux, vous savez ? Vous me faites regretter d'être célibataire. »

« Adorable ? » se plaignit Aria. « Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je visais... »

« Chut », dit Tevos, son esprit de nouveau à l'œuvre. Bien qu'elle ait toujours su qu'Amara était célibataire, l'idée que l'actrice puisse avoir envie d'une compagne ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. _Mmh. Si Amara se décide à se chercher une petite amie, cela pourrait présenter quelques perspectives intéressantes…_

 _Ne commence pas à t'en mêler. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de te voir jouer les Sha'ira._ « Vous pensez que vous avez ce qu'il faut pour corriger votre script ? » demanda Aria à voix haute. Elle rompit les dernières connexions de l'union aussi doucement que possible, mais une part de Tevos regretta quand même cette perte.

Amara hocha la tête. « Plus qu'il ne m'en faut. Et j'ai comme l'impression que la scène que je vais tourner demain sera celle qui ruinera les petites culottes de toutes ces Demoiselles. »

« Mais carrément », rit Aria. « Et ne vous en faites pas pour cette robe. Tevos vous en rachètera une. »

« C'est _toi_ qui lui en rachèteras une », dit Tevos, reprenant du poil de la bête à mesure qu'elle sortait de son rôle de soumise. « Techniquement, c'est à toi que je dois de l'avoir ruinée. » Amara entreprit de protester, mais Tevos la fit taire d'un regard. « C'est le moins qu'elle puisse faire. De toute façon, elle a l'habitude de remplacer les vêtements fichus, dans la mesure où elle a une fâcheuse tendance à les détruire. »

« Bon », dit Amara. « Alors… douche ? Vous pouvez y aller en premier si vous voulez. »

« Nous la partagerons, », dit Tevos. « Tant que cela ne vous dérange pas. Je sais que vous êtes probablement un peu indisposée... »

« Pas de façon négative », dit Amara. « Vous savez, j'arriverai peut-être à convaincre Leyla d'ajouter une scène de douche au scénario. »

Tevos surprit le regard d'Aria, et elles sourirent de concert. « Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée… et pas très éloigné de la réalité, non plus. »

…

Amara haleta, s'effondrant sur le corps frissonnant d'Enaya et au creux de l'oreiller le plus proche. Elle tourna la tête au dernier moment, juste au cas où une caméra aurait zoomé sur son visage, mais sa vue demeurait brouillée. Si elle était supposée réciter quelques lignes de plus, elle ne s'en rappelait pour rien au monde. Elle était encore en train de flotter quelque part à côté d'elle-même, chevauchant les dernières puissantes contractions résiduelles.

 _Oh Déesse. C'était…_

« Coupez ! Beau travail, mesdames. Je pense que cette scène va nous apporter tout ce qu'il nous fallait. »

Quand bien même l'union s'estompait, la voix de la réalisatrice paraissait distante et détachée. Amara cligna des yeux, s'extrayant physiquement et mentalement de la femme inerte étendue sous elle. Enaya semblait aussi submergée qu'elle, et pour ce qui était peut-être la première fois depuis qu'elles travaillaient ensemble, la pétillante Demoiselle paraissait ne plus pouvoir trouver ses mots.

« Ça va ? » chuchota Amara, ignorant l'agitation autour d'elle.

Enaya poussa un léger grognement et bougea pour étirer ses muscles engourdis. « Ouais. Ouais, ça va. Mais par les tétons d'Athame, quelle mouche t'a piquée ? Je ne t'ai jamais sentie si fébrile. »

« Je sais pas », dit Amara, encore un peu trop embrumée pour formuler de longues phrases. Elle se roula sur le côté, laissant à Enaya un peu plus d'espace pour respirer. « Juste inspirée, je suppose ? »

« Tu m'étonnes. » Enaya resta étendue sur le dos, fixant le plafond d'un regard noir. « C'était là des images mentales bigrement intéressantes. Je ne savais pas que tu avais une imagination si vivace. »

Cela fit sourire Amara. Il était heureux qu'Enaya n'ait pas fait le lien. Il valait mieux que personne ne sache ce qu'elle avait fait la nuit précédente, même si cette histoire aurait rendu jalouses ses amies et collègues. Elle avait bien trop de respect pour la vie privée de Tevos pour répandre des ragots à la ronde. « Eh bien, à vrai dire on a fait un brainstorming avec Leyla ce matin, pour changer quelques éléments de dialogue... »

« Ah. Alors c'est _toi_ la raison pour laquelle j'ai dû apprendre ces nouvelles pages aujourd'hui. Merci beaucoup, Amara. J'ai à peine eu le temps de finir mon déjeuner. »

Amara voyait bien que sa collègue plaisantait. « C'était mieux toutefois, non ? »

« Définitivement », lui accorda Enaya. « Je vais probablement devoir utiliser tout un tube de médigel sur mon cul, cependant. »

Amara parvint enfin à retrouver suffisamment de force pour se redresser en position assise. La réalisatrice était toujours engagée dans une conversation avec Leyla, mais elle attira l'attention de l'assistante médicale qui se tenait à proximité. « Hé, pouvons-nous avoir un peu de médigel par ici ? Enaya commence à marquer. »

« Ça vient. » La plantureuse Matrice saisit la mallette à côté d'elle et s'approcha en hâte. « Vous en avez besoin aussi ? Ce ne serait pas du luxe sur ces griffures dans le dos. »

Amara grimaça en roulant des épaules. Elle avait été trop submergée pour les remarquer. « Bien sûr, mais occupez-vous d'elle d'abord. »

« Je ne suis pas un bébé, tu sais », grommela Enaya, mais elle se roula sur le ventre à la demande de l'infirmière et lui laisse faire son travail.

« Tu as deux cent dix ans », lui rappela Amara que cette remarque coutumière faisait rire. « Redis-moi ça quand on n'aura plus besoin de te maquiller pour te faire paraître plus âgée. »

« Très bien, Madame Cinq Cent Six ans. Mais tu me dois toujours un coup à boire après. Tu m'as rincée. Je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir marcher. »

Secrètement, Amara n'était pas sûre non plus de pouvoir marcher. La nouvelle scène avait prouvé être beaucoup plus athlétique qu'initialement prévu, et avec toute l'excitation de la nuit dernière elle était épuisée. « Juste un », dit-elle en attrapant une serviette de sous le lit et en essayant de se sécher. « Ta positivement sénile collègue a besoin d'une sieste. »

« Pas de sieste », dit une autre voix, réclamant l'attention. Elle leva les yeux vers la réalisatrice qui se tenait à quelques pas, son visage habituellement maussade plus lumineux que d'habitude. Telia Giannis n'était pas réputée pour son sourire, et Amara prit son air (relativement) ravi pour un grand compliment. « Il faut qu'on te prépare pour la prochaine scène si on veut rester dans les délais... »

« Oh si une sieste », insista Amara. Habituellement, elle ne voyait pas de problème à laisser Telia agir à sa guise, mais il y avait des avantages à être la productrice de ses propres films en plus d'en être une tête d'affiche. Elle pouvait faire jouer son autorité si nécessaire. « Enaya et moi sommes épuisées. Je nous donne le reste de la journée. De toute façon, Leyla a besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour modifier le script. Pas vrai, Leyla ? »

« J'en serais ravie », fit entendre l'écrivaine depuis sa place derrière la chaise de Telia. « Il y a une nouvelle scène de douche à laquelle j'aimerais bien jeter un coup d'œil. »

Ceci retint l'attention de Telia. « Une nouvelle scène ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant avec curiosité vers Leyla. « Ça ne va pas casser le rythme ? »

Amara ignora la suite de la conversation. Elle se laissa retomber sur les draps emmêlés, décidant de s'accorder quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de partir à la recherche de sa robe. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres, et elle autorisa ses yeux à se fermer et son esprit à divaguer. Il était encore un peu tôt pour en être sûre, mais elle était raisonnablement convaincue que _La Reine et la Conseillère : Le Sauvetage_ serait son film le plus rentable de tous les temps.

 _Fin_


End file.
